


"Promise?"

by PhysieChan



Series: For You, The World (on fire) ~ Technoblade/Reader [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Nothing Bad Ever Happens On The Sixteenth :), Protective Technoblade, Realistic Minecraft, Slight Canon Divergence, Someone please teach me how to tag, This is Not a good day for reader, Violence, a bit of Dadza, quackity possession arc pog?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysieChan/pseuds/PhysieChan
Summary: The butcher army comes to claim their victim- but what happens when Quackity finds a person, not a horse, to take hostage?
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Series: For You, The World (on fire) ~ Technoblade/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090760
Comments: 26
Kudos: 281





	"Promise?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/gifts).



> Some liberties have been taken with dialogue, and some canon divergence has occurred because the reader exists and Carl does not. Please enjoy!

"Stay inside, alright Y/N?" Technoblade asked you, hurriedly searching through several chests. He pulled out an enchanted sword, the sharp netherite gleaming under the light of lanterns, and offered it to you. You took it with shaking hands, the metal heavy in your hands. 

"What about you?" You asked him. He looked down, unable to meet your eyes. He grabbed the pig-skull mask that sat atop the furnace, handing it to you as well.

"Tie it for me?" He asked. You huffed, but obliged him, standing on your toes to tie the leather string around his head. 

Techno gently patted your head and kissed your forehead. "Stay in the house and don't come out, no matter what, alright love?"

You nodded. "Okay."

He gave you one last kiss atop your head and marched out the door. You hurried to the window, peeking out the corner. 

You saw Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo, wearing bloody aprons and wielding diamond axes. Techno stood just outside the house, and a few mobs mulled around in the distance. Tension was thick in the air, and Tubbo stepped forward and began to speak, although you couldn't hear what he said. 

Techno said something in return, then whipped a netherite sword out of his inventory. Even though it wasn't possible, you could have sworn you heard the "shing" of the dark steel cutting through the air. You clutched the sword Techno gave you before he left close to your chest, ignoring how cold the metal felt against your skin.

Fundy made the first move, firing off an arrow at the tall pig-man, which he easily dodged. Techno quickly lunged for Tubbo and pulled out a shield from his inventory to block Fundy's other arrows. 

You watched the four men fight with fear. Although you were positive that Techno could kill any of them in a 1v1, three fighters had a significant advantage.

But when Techno easily slew Tubbo with one fatal slice of his sword, your doubts began to fade. It wasn't as if any of the L'manberg citizens that had come tonight were particularly good fighters. 

Then, just as you were sure Techno had the butcher army between a rock and a hard place, the door of the cabin swung open.

You spun on your heels and grabbed your sword, pointing it with shaky arms at the intruder. 

Quackity's face twisted into a sick grin. 

"Stay back!" You told him, trying to sound less scared than you really were. 

Quackity said nothing, only crossed the room in several quick strides, grabbing you by the hair. You screamed in pain and slashed at him with the sword. The shimmering weapon made contact with his arm.

The man hissed and swore, grabbing your wrist with his other hand, twisting your forearm and forcing you to drop the sword. Even though you were immobilized and unarmed, you still felt a sick sense of satisfaction seeing your attacker's arm gushing blood. 

"Come along quietly, and I won't give you a cut to match mine, alright?" He spat, and started to drag you towards the door. His words sent a bolt of fear straight down your spine. This wasn't the lighthearted Quackity that ran against Wilbur in the election, or the loud man that played silly songs in Pogtopia to cheer you up. Something had changed.

You struggled against his arms, he seemed stronger than normal. "I hope you rot in a freezing hell, Quack."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, I served my time, sweetheart." And with that, he dragged you outside. 

"Oh, Technoblade!" Quackity yelled. Techno whirled around, raising his sword above his head, then stilled when he saw you struggling in Quackity's grasp. 

"Don't fucking touch them!" Technoblade shouted, eyeing the sharp axe Quackity had pressed against your neck. 

"Come with us, Techno, and we won't have to make this messy." Tubbo said. "Take off your armor and put your weapon on the ground."

"Techno, no! Don't listen- mmph!" You yelled, then whimpered when Quackity clapped his hand over your mouth and pinched your nose, cutting off your breathing. You began to struggle even more, flailing your arms trying to get him off of you. 

"Stop!" Techno shouted, his arm stretched out towards you. "Don't hurt them, I'll come quietly if you just let them breathe." The pink-haired man released his sword and let it fall to the ground, hitting the ice with an audible clang!

Quackity nodded and released his grip on your mouth, although he kept your arms pinned behind your back. Immediately, you gasped in a breath of the freezing air, not minding how your lungs burned with every inhale.

"Armor too." Tubbo said, and Techno complied. It was heartbreaking, seeing Techno so defeated, all because you just weren't strong enough, weren't fast enough. 

The guilt felt like an icicle stabbing you just beneath your ribs. You were surprised to feel warmth on your cheeks, rubbing your face on your shoulder to wipe away the tears. 

When Techno had taken off his armor, Tubbo nodded. "It's time to go back to L'Manberg."

~

You sat on Phil's balcony, leaning against the wall and watching the "trial" going on in front of you. Phil stood next to you, arms crossed and watching the trial with barely disguised disgust. 

You absentmindedly smelled one of the rosebushes Phil was growing in his windowboxes, and pulled your knees up to your chest. 

Huh. That redstone's pretty clever. You thought, trying desperately to distract yourself.

"Technoblade, follow me," Tubbo said, leading him up to a podium with a cage on it. Your heart sank. 

"Hey, aren't you supposed to give him a trial?" Phil yelled down at them.

"Get in the cage, Techno." Tubbo said, not minding Phil. The normally happy boy wore a frown, you thought he looked quite older than almost seventeen.

"You see," Quackity began, "This isn't a trial."

The temperature seemed to drop, and you leaned forward, desperate to not miss a single word.

"This is an execution."

"No!" You yelled, leaping to your feet. "That isn't right, he's not even a citizen of your shit nation!"

"Yeah!" Phil said, stepping forward to stand next to you. 

"Y/N, Phil, you're disrupting the proceedings," Tubbo said. 

But, before Tubbo could continue, a man in netherite armor leapt down from the roof of a house, and began placing blocks of tnt everywhere he could reach. 

"Is that Ponk?" Someone yelled, and Phil reached out to place a protective arm in front of you. 

Confused in the chaos, everyone on the small stage was fighting in disarray, and for a tiny moment, you hoped that you could sneak onto the stage and free your partner. 

But, in the span of a second, those hopes were crushed when Quackity dove for the cage, and pulled the lever.

Almost in slow motion, you watched the redstone torches light with the soft, burgundy glow that you loved so much, Schl- no, Quackity's (why did you think for a second that he resembled someone else?) triumphant grin, and the anvil falling from the sky. 

Your scream of horror was drowned out by an explosion, and you saw a strange sight, a bright glow of green and yellow, almost like fireworks in the evening light. Your very-much-alive lover leapt out of the cage turned to you and Phil. 

Technoblade has acheived the goal: Postmortal

"Phil! Take them back home!" He yelled, then ran from the chaos, following a figure whose nametag you couldn't quite make out.

Phil nodded, then beckoned you back into the house. "Come on, we can escape now if we hurry."

~

"What the fuck are you doing here, Technoblade?" Quackity asked him, standing in the entrance to the final control room. "How did that anvil not kill you?"

Technoblade laughed, a chilling sound that rivaled the iciest of winters. "Did you really think you could kill me that easily? Do you really think you can stop me that easily?"

Quackity said nothing, only tightened his grip on the axe he held, still stained with blood. 

"You know," Techno began, "I have a lot of things to say to you, and if the circumstances were different-" He paused, letting the words hang in the air for a second, "I might not kill you."

Quackity paled, visible even though the blue light of the soul lanterns cast an unflattering glow upon the occupants of the room.

"But the thing is, you hurt Y/N. Nobody, and I do mean nobody, puts an unwanted hand on my beloved and lives."

Quackity raised his axe. "You can't kill me, Technoblade," The dark haired man grinned, "You might have escaped death last time, but I'll kill you a hundred times over before you even put a mark on me."

Techno smiled. "You see this pickaxe?"

Quackity nodded.

"I'll put it through your teeth for what you did to them."

And with that, he lunged for the smaller man, taking a massive swing at him. 

It would be a difficult fight.

~

Phil walked with you to your house, but decided to stay overnight in the neighboring village. 

You sat on yours and Techno's shared bed, wrapped in one of his spare cloaks and staring at the door. Snow fell softly and quietly outside, even the ever-present wind had quieted down for once. 

You liked the tundra, in a strange sort of way. It was freezing and deadly, but Techno liked it, and you were starting to see the beauty in the dangerous biome. You had asked him, once, why he loved the cold. He simply smiled at you and said it reminded him of a simpler time. 

As you sat reminiscing about your memories of Techno, you almost didn't notice the heavy footsteps outside. 

The thick wooden door swung open to reveal the very man you were thinking about, tired looking and covered in a sticky looking substance you didn't want to think about.

You sprung off the bed, and tackled him in a tight embrace, all of your limbs wrapped around him, and your face tucked into his neck. 

"Hey there, lovely," He said, supporting you with one arm and using the other to close the door. 

""Hey there"? "HEY THERE"?" You exclaimed, sobbing into his chest. "I thought you were DEAD and all you say to me is "Hey there"!"

He walked over to the bed where you sat only a few moments ago. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, my love." 

He sat up against the wall, resting his chin on your head and rubbing your back with one large hand. Your bodies were pressed flush against each other, and you found comfort in his steady heartbeat, pulsing underneath your hand. 

The two of you sat quietly like that for a few minutes, content to simply hold each other. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I put a pickaxe between Quackity's teeth." Techno offhandedly mentioned. You snorted out a laugh. "I saw that cut you put on him too, pretty sure it'll leave a scar."

You snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

He nodded. "Me too." He leaned back and tilted your head up, "I promise that I'll always be there for you, my love. You don't have to worry about me, I'll always walk through that door at the end of every day."

You looked up at him. "Promise?"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the lovely individuals who commented on my other Technoblade work, "Cute"! @koochiemaster, @yourclownlicence and @cripplingchips! 
> 
> It is gifted to @lolswag who asked for more Techno content! Thank you for commenting <3 I hope this meets your expectations! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please feel free to drop a request for anyone on the SMP (no explicit content for ranboo, tommy, tubbo, or purpled please).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
